


Miteux

by sanry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Fetish?, Kageyama likes Oikawa but is too shy to admit it, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanry/pseuds/sanry
Summary: Kageyama really loves Oikawas hands





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came to my mind before I fell asleep, so I had to write it down

After winning their second match, Kageyama was the last one to change. Todays match especially got to him, that's why he told to rest to get going. He packed his used towel back into his bag, then he took a few steps to get away from the bench before pulling on his jersey to get it off when the door slowly opened. "Ah, Tobio-Chan! Figured you were here." Kageyama dropped the material of his jersey in the process immediately and looked at the brown haired male for a few seconds before saying: "O-oikawa-San? What are you doing here?" He stumbled on his feet a little and took a few steps back. His eyes wandering through the room, stopping anywhere but Oikawa.

Oikawa noticing his uneasy behavior and grinning. "I saw the match today, the new quick you can pull off now, don't I deserve at least a thanks you from my dear Kouhai?" He said in his dramatic, childish voice. The lights of the room were not switched on, some sunlight came in through a window, but the atmosphere was rather gloomy. Oikawa stepped inside the room, Kageyama instantly on his guard.

"N-no, I mean yes! Thank you..." He whispered that last part while looking in another direction. Oikawa was now facing him. "Tobio." His voice was nothing like before, it was lower and had a serious tone to it. Kageyama looked up to him, curious but at the same time a little frightened. But Oikawa didn't say anything. He looked into his eyes before turning around. "Ah, forget it." And Oikawa walked away, just like that. Kageyama didn't know what was going on and he didn't know what he was about to do either. He grabbed Oikawa by his arm. "Oikawa-San! Can I touch your hands?" There was no reaction. Just silence. And the realization hit Kageyama in the face. Why? Why? Why did he ask that aloud?! "My hands?" Oikawa turned around, expression slightly surprised. "Y-yeah I mean-"

"No way! My hands are way too precious to be touched by anyone! You stupid! Stupid!" There was his childish voice again and Kageyama wondered what he was even afraid of. Suddenly though, their surrounding aura changed and Oikawa just looked at him for a moment. "Alright, you can touch them." He put his arms in the air, as if he was offering them. Kageyama hesitated and looked Oikawa in the eyes, to check if he was planning something. But Oikawa looked rather neutral. So he slowly and carefully placed his hands onto Oikawas, then grabbing them. His movements were unsure and light, but he ran his fingers around Oikawas hands. The eyes of the smaller male were almost sparkling and it seemed as if he already forgot that Oikawa was standing right in front of him.

After some time analyzing Oikawas hands, a voice brought him back to reality: "Tobio-Chan, you don't have a hand fetish by any means?" He chuckled and took a step forwards to get closer to Kageyama. "No! No, No- I don't have such a-" His back collided with the wall as he took a few steps back, still grabbing onto Oikawas hands. He looked behind, realizing the situation and turning back to Oikawa.

"I can't believe my little Kouhai has a hand fetish." He hummed as he closed the gap between them and intertwined their fingers. "Oikawa-S-san....! Ah!" He let out a gasp as the taller male cornered his body, placing a knee under his crotch. "How am I suppose to control myself when you always say my name so cutely Tobio-Chan?" He smiled and started to move his knee in a circle motion, observing Kageyamas face. "N-no, sto- please..." Kageyama tightly closed his eyes, too embarrassed of the whole situation. His face burning up and his whole face in tension. The black haired boy squeezed their hands together and moaned as Oikawa pressed against him harder.

Oikawa then slowed down, nearly stopping the movement. Kageyama sighted and slowly opened his eyes just to witness the smug grin on Oikwas face. "Ahhh! So cute Tobio-Chan!" Kageyama turned slightly annoyed at his words. "Please get away from me." He said, almost too quietly. "I didn't hear you Tobio-Chan~." "I said: Please ge-" his voice disappeared into a silent scream as Oikawa pressed his knee against his crotch again, harder than before. "W-w-wait!" Kageyama teared up, tightening the grip with Oikawas hands and panted. They were looking into each others eyes, too far gone in the sensation.

"You should see your face, absolutely sinful, Tobio-Chan!" He chuckled and leaned closer to whispered into his ear, voice low: "Are you going to come for Oikawa-San?" And he did. With a loud moan and a jolt, he came in his uniform. His head tilting down as he loses all his strength, still intertwined with Oikawas hands. "Aww that was too easy! Now I feel guilty~ Maybe I should help my cute Kouhai change." He says quietly as he freed his hands and reached for the mans pants to tug on them. "No!"

Kageyamas voice broke and came out high pitched. They stared at each other, both surprised at the weird noise the younger male just made. Kageyama's face burned up from embarrassment once again. "Haha, I am just kidding." He says innocently while putting his hands in the air. He made his way to the door before turning around a last time: "See you next time, T-o-b-i-o." He made a peace sign and disappeared out of the door. Kageyama slid down the wall and buried his face into his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> it haunts him


End file.
